Components based on materials with ferromagnetic properties are devised to affect or rectify the spin orientation of bosons and fermions, e.g. electrons. The search for materials with ferromagnetism above room temperatures in dilute magnetic semiconductors has been a quest in recent years, especially to develop a potentially rich new class of future devices which exploit the electron spin state i.e. spintronics. The types of components for these devices include magnetic memories, e.g. hard discs, semiconductor magnetic memories, e.g. MRAM, spin valve transistors, spin light emitting diodes, non-volatile memory, logic devices, quantum computers, optical isolators, sensors, ultra-fast optical switches etc. Dilute magnetic semiconductors can also be used in electronic-, and magnetic-based products.